Échapper au clair de lune
by thugyonah
Summary: A moonlight escape for two lovers, but with angst undertones. [Hirakari ONE-SHOT First Person POV]


A caress, a slow kiss, your words are bliss. I'm afraid to admit how you've enraptured me so. That is why for now I will masquerade the truth with in a code of hate. Warm callous fingertips rake the small of my back, it's a difficult task to hide and hold back a gasp. In the moonlight I catch your grin, delighted yet enigmatic. Insecurity washes over me and I'm not sure if I'm angered or flustered but the warmth spreading across my face draws a shine in your eyes. A mischievous glint as if you knew how much trouble I'm having attempting to decipher your own code.

I turn away, feeling frustrated. The light of the moon a witness to our forbidden rendezvous; serving as a spotlight to an anonymous audience. For a moment I can gauge my vulnerability and I know you remain unflinching, as always. You know this bothers me, kissing apologetically as an evasive maneuver from my inquiries. As though speaking truths would break you; I've learned well from you. To use lies and manipulative body language as you do. It's my own protest to your verbal fasting.

Fingers press against my jaw, attention drawn away from the moon outside to you. Violet eyes sharp and silently asking permission for my own compliance. I can't even hold back an amused smirk which doesn't last for long when it's suddenly met by warm lips brusquely absorbing my focus; Selfish and demanding, at times placid and displaying that ever so irritating faux politeness. You are a contradiction full of deception, my dear addiction.

I can't begin to fathom how you, a cold-blooded man, can have such an intense heat to your touch, your kiss, even gaze. Hands of mine that are always cold soon intertwined with warmer hands, simply the clash of opposing temperatures brings a chill down my own spine that spreads out a heat and desire for more. A heated huff as I am left to imagine what expression you currently bare. As if hiding something, I'm deprived of your own eyes. Busying yourself with the crook of my neck, in such a manner that makes me think that you're avoiding eye contact; I don't know, I want to know. Call me fastidious for my cupidity.

With a soft exhale I fall into your imperious desires. Which for some reason, be it guilt or an attempt to humor me, you attempt to make it seem as through I'm the key to your ignition with these apologetic kisses, gentle and careful; holding back as always. You irritate me and yet without noticing myself, my arms wrap themselves tightly around your neck. How can you be so impertinent? Or have I simply become too sensitive? My gaze falls on your back, admiring and distracting my mind from my thoughts to the illuminated crevices of the muscles on your back. A hypocritical bite once again demanding attention elicits yet another sudden gasp from my lips and I feel fingertips digging at my hips. A whisper for permission; I can't bring myself to protest and retort. A nod of acknowledgement or a nod of resignation dooming my thoughts to just that, thoughts? I wondered.

Another apologetic kiss followed by a sudden thrust, brutally sheathing yourself inside and leaving me to simply bear with it. However that doesn't come without a tariff of my own. Raking down my nails on your back surely with enough pressure to leave red trails. You don't even apologize this time, and you don't plan on allowing me to rest either. Muffled sounds, lips meeting teeth meeting tongues, fingers curling uncurling and searching. Sweat against sweat, gasps and moans, arching and pushing. Sex, an exercise of it's own. Selfishly monopolizing my mind and body.

I give myself entirely, unsure of the future or your intentions. Blinded by lust or stupidity, call it what you may. Burning sensations take over, a tingling like sparks on my skin. It's the approaching finale where my hazed eyes meet yours; you mouth words that I can't make out or hear above my own labored breathing. Like a taunt, leaving me in the dark again. Feverish kisses, allowing me to mentally compare you to a desperate puppy seeking attention. I can't even linger on the thought for long as now I'm simply at my limit, and by this sudden tight embrace I can tell that you are at your limit as well.

Your name slips past my lips in a sort of whispered whine and at that moment, release. Intense pleasure, pure ecstasy washes over me. I don't even bother with the volume of my own voice. I can hear your grunts, and as my body shakes beneath yours I can feel you inside, filling me with heat. I'm overwhelmed entirely, my mind goes completely blank and all my previous anxieties and worries are null. In this brief moment I am reassured that you are mine as I am yours.

There is no exchange of words, just a sense of security and togetherness. A silent post-orgasm exchange that comes with the collapsing of bodies and in which breathing slowly returns to normality. It's only in this moment where you show your vulnerability, even if it's so brief, that I find myself in a peaceful state of mind. I lean against your side, unaffected by the slipping contents between my legs or by the smeared mess on my lower abdomen. Simply desiring for closeness and warmth, even if you don't ask for this or I ask for more I just want you to know that you have me totally captivated, my dear captain.

But when will you allow me the privilege to wedge into your thoughts? When will secrets be longer be secrets? A deceptive bastard, but I suppose I fell in love knowing this perfectly well and perhaps I am the true deceptive bastard here. Making you believe that I am allowing you to cover my eyes from the truths when in reality I've been holding back my own personal quandaries from you. Keeping these feeling locked away and only unravelling half of what you're meant to see. With a soft soundless sigh I decide to press myself against you even more and allow your embrace, I no longer have the desire for allowing these thoughts to race. Sleep comes and the moon falls, bestowing a blanket of black and pulling the curtains on tonight's display. The world shuts away and I leave these problems for another day.

* * *

A/N: COUGHING. OKay um well I (tbh) really dislike first person POV because it's usually really uncomfortable to read or whatever so when I write fics I avoid it at all costs unless I have an idea of what I'm trying to do. And I really hadn't planned this fic to be but I literally listen to Hirato and Akari's character song on repeat daily so the idea just flowed in. Although at first it was just going to be a short poem COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO HIRAKARI but then it turned into this and blahhhh anyways, a lame one-shot.

So leave reviews and yeah! Maybe I'll write Hirato's POV on this one day? (Or not) ah but I'll definitely get around to writing more Hirakari fics in the future!


End file.
